Daughters
by StaindRedGlass
Summary: STORY 4: The murders within a military family's home leads the team on a desperate search for the only witness, a missing daughter. Gibbs is also dealing with the tension between him and Tony as he finds out Tony is dating his own daughter, Jamie.
1. Chapter 1

Here's the 4th story in my series. If you haven't read the other stories, then I advise you to not proceed until you do. This is a series. It runs in sequence. To understand certain things (especially where Jamie came from), it's best to just start at the beginning. This series is kind of like my very own NCIS season 4. As of this point, the series consists of: story 1 A Link to the Past (comes in 3 parts)… story 2 Wrong Place, Wrong Time…. story 3 Second Job… story 4 Daughters (current story). Hope you enjoy it.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I'm in the process of making a bunch of corrections/changes/additions to this story. So if you're reading this for the first time, my suggestion is to keep a watch on my profile because as I update each chapter I list in my profile which chapters have been updated. All chapters of all my stories are in the process of being updated at this time. After I'm done updating the chapters of this story, I'll do the same for the rest of my stories.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Monday**

**Chapter 1**

Tony wakes up and pushes the bed covers off him. At first glance of the alarm clock, he realizes he woke-up a couple minutes before the alarm buzzer going off. The alarm clock switch is moved to the side to turn the alarm off before it goes off. He sits up and places his feet on the floor. As Tony scratches his head, he tries so hard to re-adjust his eyes from the sleepiness. He finally stands up. Tony walks out of the bedroom completely naked. He walks into the bathroom, leans into the shower and turns the water on. After the water is a decent temperature, he steps into the shower.

A couple minutes later, Tony re-enters into the bedroom. The towel drops and he starts getting dressed. After putting his boxer shorts and pants on, he sits on the bed. He looks down at Jamie who is lying in the bed still sleeping. He leans down, placing his right arm over her. He gently gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hmm…" Jamie moans while half asleep.

"Time to wake-up, sleepyhead." Tony shakes her a little bit.

"Go away." She pulls the covers over her head.

"Come on, get up."

"Five more minutes."

Tony gets off the bed and continues putting the rest of his cloths on. With being completely dressed, he sits back down on the bed in order to put on socks and shoes. After he does, he looks back at Jamie. He pulls the covers down to expose her face. Jamie tries re-adjusting her eyes.

"Wake-up…."

"I'm awake."

"You know you need to be ready to go in order for Abby to pick you up and make it to work on time."

"I know."

"You wanted to sleep here last night. Abby did us a favor by letting you use her as an excuse. You wouldn't want her, or me to get in trouble now, would you?"

"No." Jamie sits up and holds the covers around her chest to cover herself.

Tony begins gently tugging at the covers in order to pull them down to expose her body. Jamie smacks his hand.

"Don't be fresh." Jamie said.

"It's not like I haven't seen those before." Tony stated.

"You want it to be your last?"

"Haha! That would never happen."

"And just why not?"

"Cause you love me." Tony grins.

"Are you sure about that? Cause maybe I'm just using you."

"Well if you're just using me, I hope you do so for a very…" Tony kisses her on the lips. "Very…" He kisses her again. "Long time." He kisses her once more.

"Speaking of long, it looks like there's something kind of long in your pants."

"That's just my gun."

"You're right. It must be a gun. My mistake. You're not that big." Jamie joked as she shakes her head.

"Oh… Low blow."

Tony leans in closer to her and Jamie pulls away. Tony crawls up on top of Jamie and begins tickling her. Jamie starts laughing and trying to push him off of her. She's trapped and unable to escape from the tickle torture.

"Hahaha! Stop! Please!"

"Do you submit?" Tony keeps tickling her.

"Hahaha! Never!"

"Give up!" Tony continues tickling her.

"Hahaha! Okay, okay. I surrender."

Tony stops tickling Jamie. She remains lying there on the bed with Tony directly above her. Tony's hands are on either side of Jamie in order to hold his body above hers. They stare into each others eyes. While keeping his left hand on the bed to support his weight, he takes his right hand and slowly lifts the bed covers up from Jamie's body. He peeks under the covers.

"Hmm… Very nice." Tony grins as he looks at her bare chest.

Jamie smacks Tony on the back of the head. He drops the covers back over Jamie's body.

"You're going to be late mister."

"Yeah, I should get going." Tony slides off the bed and fixes himself up.

"Are we going to have lunch today?" Jamie sits up on the bed with the covers draped over her body.

"Of course…" Tony leans in closer to kiss Jamie on the lips. "Don't forget to lock up when you leave."

"I won't."

Tony leaves the bedroom. After grabbing a couple more things, he leaves the apartment in order to go to work. Jamie is left alone.

Jamie finally gets out of bed even though she really wants to go back to sleep, especially since her and Tony spent a good portion of the night talking and watching movies. She puts one of Tony's extra large shirts on and walks around the apartment for a couple minutes before going into the bathroom to take a shower.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Tony finally arrives at NCIS Headquarters for the start of the work day. He enters the building, goes through the security check and immediately heads to the elevator. When the elevator stops at the third floor and the door opens, he steps off. He walks alongside the windows in order to reach his desk. Tony enters into the bullpen with a huge grin stretched across his face. Ziva and McGee are already sitting at their desks.

"Gooooooood morning people!" Tony places a styrofoam container on Ziva's desk. Afterwards, he heads over to McGee's desk.

"What's this?" Ziva asked as she's slightly afraid to see what's inside; especially after the last time Tony brought breakfast for them.

"Breakfast!" Tony places a styrofoam container unto McGee's desk too.

"Uh…" McGee has a look of being perplexed as Tony walks to his own desk.

"Breakfast?" Ziva opens the container and examines the food.

"Yeah." Tony grins.

"Okay… Who are you and what did you do with Tony?" Ziva asked.

"Can't a guy bring breakfast for his colleagues?"

"The last time you brought breakfast for us there was something alive in mine." Ziva stated.

"And there was a finger in mine." McGee said.

"Hey! The roach and the finger wasn't my fault." Tony stated. His eyes glance toward McGee. "Though, you should've seen the look on your face, McGee."

Ziva and McGee are both examining the food which sits on each of their desks. They both pick through the food with the fork and knife in the search for something that doesn't belong.

"Hey! I don't get food from that place anymore! It's safe."

"My food doesn't appear to be moving." Ziva said.

"No fingers that I can see." McGee stated.

"Funny! Joke's over. Haha! We get it!"

Ziva and McGee walk over to Tony's desk.

"What?" Tony wonders where they're anywhere near his desk.

"You seem to be a little too happy today." McGee stated.

"You brought us breakfast that actually looks eatable." Ziva said.

"That's edible, Ziva." Tony corrected her.

"Same difference…" Ziva said.

"So what's the occasion?" McGee wondered.

"Since when does me being nice and bringing breakfast for my colleagues become an interrogation?!"

"Since it's quite a scary thing." Ziva stated.

"And the fact we know the reason for your happiness." McGee said.

"You know?!" Tony grabs McGee.

"Yes, I know who you're dating."

"How did you find out?!"

"Ziva told me… And I think it's rather sick you're going out with one of Gibbs' ex-wives."

Tony turns his head to look at Ziva who just shrugs her shoulders. He turns back to McGee while he's still got a hold of him. Even though McGee is wrong, it would be even worse if he actually knew who the actual person is.

"If you peep one word, I'll make sure you end up being a crossing-guard for the rest of your life." Tony threatened him.

"Did I miss something here?" Jamie asked as she enters into the bullpen.

"No." Tony grins as he lets McGee go and fixes his tie.

"Tony's dating one of your father's ex-wives." McGee stated.

"McGee!" Tony grabs him again.

"Really?!" Jamie decides to jump at the opportunity of messing with her boyfriend. "Does dating one of my father's ex-wives make you feel young again?"

"I… Uh…"

"Or maybe you just like dating a grandma-type?"

"Haha!" Ziva laughs.

"Hey! Pick on Tony day is over!"

"I think it just begun." McGee stated.

"Nobody asked you, Probie!"

Jamie smacks Tony on the back of the head.

"No more calling him Probie!"

"Ha!" McGee sticks his tongue out at Tony.

"It's okay McGee. I still love you." Jamie wraps her arms around McGee. Tony holds back his jealousy as he knows it's only a friendly hug.

Suddenly, Gibbs enters into the area. McGee pushes Jamie off quickly, but gently. Gibbs places his coffee on his desk then he walks over to McGee. Gibbs smacks McGee on the back of the head.

"If Jamie hugs you, you don't push her off."

"I… Just didn't… Uh, want you thinking there's something between… Me and… Her." McGee said nervously.

"Occasional hugging is okay, McGee. Anything more would be a completely different scenario. And it wouldn't be a scenario you'd particularly enjoy." Gibbs walks back to his desk.

"Got it Boss."

Tony looks at Ziva with a slightly scared expression on his face.

"Now tell her you're sorry." Gibbs demanded of him.

"Right Boss…" McGee looks to Jamie. "I'm sorry for pushing you off me."

"Don't apologize McGee, it's a sign of weakness." Jamie stated. When McGee turns away she smacks him on the back of the head. "And that's for pushing me off of you."

Gibbs is at his desk with a smirk upon his face and trying to hold his laughter in as he thought it was funny how he setup McGee for a smack to the back of the head.

"Talk about a day of Gibbs-slaps." Tony stated.

"What did you say, DiNozzo?" Gibbs stands up and walks over to Tony.

"The hitting on the back of the head Boss… Gibbs-slaps."

"Gibbs-slaps?! You gave it a name?"

"Well… Yeah."

"And do you think it's funny that McGee got… Gibbs-slapped?"

"Of course I do… I mean… It was slightly funny."

"Gibbs-slaps… I like it." Gibbs walks back to his desk and sits down.

"Why thank you, Boss." Tony walks into the center of the bullpen. "I came up with it all by myself."

"You did, did you?"

"Yes."

"Good for you, DiNozzo." Gibbs said. "Jamie…"

"On it." Jamie said as she knows exactly what her father wants of her.

Jamie smacks Tony on the back of the head.

"If I smack you on the back of the head, you don't give it a name, DiNozzo."

"Right Boss." Tony goes back to his desk.

"Jamie… Did you have fun at Abby's last night?" Gibbs looks to his daughter.

"We had a blast." Jamie answered.

Gibbs' phone rings so he answers it. Ziva leans over Tony's desk.

"Talk about a day of Gibbs-slaps, eh Tony."

"Haha! Bite me."

Jamie also leans over Tony's desk.

"That's my job." She said softly.

"Shhh…"

Gibbs puts the phone down and stands up. For a second, Tony is afraid Gibbs heard what Jamie said about it being her job to bite Tony.

"Grab your gear. Ziva, call Ducky. Tony…"

"I know, I know. Gas the truck."

"Actually, I was going to say… Tony, you're never allowed to hug Jamie… And McGee, gas the truck. But since you're so eager to gas the truck, here you go." Gibbs tosses him the keys.

"Wait! I didn't mean…"

"Too late, DiNozzo."

Gibbs kisses Jamie on the forehead then makes his way to the elevator. While Gibbs is walking to the elevator, the team is grabbing their gear in order to go. Gibbs stops right outside the elevator door and looks back at Jamie.

"Are you coming or what? You're always welcome to."

"I was going to chill in the lab with Abby today."

"Alright, but don't cause too much trouble down there."

"We'll try." Jamie said with an evil grin.

The team gets into the elevator. The elevator door closes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The team arrives in Salisbury, Maryland at the residence of Lieutenant Mary and Captain James T. Walsh. Both of the trucks are parked and they exit from the vehicles. The team is met outside the house by the local Sheriff.

"You must be from NCIS." The Sheriff said.

"Special Agent Gibbs." Gibbs flashes his badge. "What do we have here?"

"Not sure exactly… The house belongs to a military family; Lieutenant Mary and Captain James T. Walsh. They have, had two daughters, Candice and Danielle. There doesn't appear to be any signs of forced entry anywhere. A neighbor called the station around six this morning after hearing some type of domestic disturbance… And when we got here… Well… Maybe you should just see for yourselves."

The Sheriff leads them into the house and immediately to the kitchen. Inside the kitchen lie two headless bodies on the floor. Blood is dripping from the counter tops where one of the victims lies. The other is near the broken kitchen table; apparently with the second victim, the broken table is a sign of a struggle. Both victims are fairly close to each other since the kitchen table is right next to the edge of the counters. Ducky immediately goes over to the two dead bodies in order to examine them.

"Tony, sketches. Ziva, pictures. McGee, bad and tag." Gibbs gives out assignments. The three of them start processing the crime-scene.

"Oh my…" Ducky said as he kneels in-between the two bodies, in the only real place he can in order to not disturb any evidence lying around or the pools of blood.

"Yeah, both of their heads were cut off and we're unable to locate them. Whoever did this must have taken the heads with them because they aren't in the house or anywhere near it." The Sheriff stated. "We conducted a full perimeter search with no results."

"Hopefully you can me more." Gibbs said.

"As you can see, it's quite a mess in here."

"Did you or any of your people touch anything?"

"No… Everything's exactly the way it was when we got here. The neighbor said the oldest daughter was supposed to return home around six this morning from a trip she went on. The neighbor saw her go into the house, but never come out. So my guess would be the victims are the wife and oldest daughter."

"Where's the husband and youngest daughter?"

"We don't know. They're both missing."

"The neighbor who called it in, did they see either of them leave?"

"No… In order to make the call she had to be away from the window. But they could've left out the back door and hopped over the fence. The neighbor would've never seen them."

"So, we have a missing daughter and a missing father. If the father is responsible for what happened here, than most likely as he struggled with the oldest daughter, the youngest daughter made her escape."

"She's almost sixteen." The Sheriff stated. "I have people looking for both of them as we speak. I also put out an APB on the husband's car. Sorry I'm not too much help here."

"You've helped plenty."

"One more thing before I leave. The neighbor said the daughter Danielle is deaf. So if you happen to find her, she won't hear you calling her name."

"Thanks." Gibbs nods.

"If you need anything else, I'll be outside." The Sheriff walks away.

Gibbs walks over to Ducky who is still examining the bodies.

"Time of death…?" Gibbs asked.

"There's a discrepancy in the two victims T.O.D.'s." Ducky responded.

"How can that be? The domestic disturbance call was made around 06:00 this morning."

"That fits the time-frame for when one of the victims was killed, but not the other. The other victim expired sometime between 01:00 and 01:30 in the morning."

"What else you got, Duck?"

"With the first victim, the head was definitely cut off about three hours after the time of death. The attacker took his time to make the cut because it appears to be very precise. As for the second victim, the head was cut off within about a minute of death." Ducky points to the neck of the second victim. "The jagged, rough breaks and tears in the edges of the skin indict the victim was beheaded extremely fast."

"Sloppy job… The attacker didn't have much time at that point. Must have known somebody probably heard something happening in here around 06:00 and would call it in."

"The suitcases at the front door, if there was no forced entry…"

"Then the attacker came from within. Crime of passion, Ducky." Gibbs stated. "We need to find Danielle before her father does."

"If he doesn't have her already, that is."

"Let's hope he doesn't."

Ducky continues to examine the two bodies. The others are still processing the scene.

"McGee!"

"Yes Boss?"

"Find a picture of Danielle. Go to the neighbor's house to verify it's the correct person. Then make copies for the state police to circulate them around all train and bus stations, airports and taxi companies in the area and surrounding states."

"On it Boss."

The team continues to process the crime-scene for a while. After the crime-scene is completely processed, the team packs their things in order to leave. The team leaves the crime-scene and heads back to NCIS Headquarters.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Back at NCIS Headquarters, where the team has been for a while now, they're trying desperately to put the pieces together in order to find Danielle and her father. Down in Autopsy, Ducky is just about done performing the autopsies on the two victims. In the Forensics Lab, Abby has been frantically processing the evidence. The rest of the team is in the bullpen on the third floor. Tony makes a quick phone-call because he's not going to be able to meet Jamie for their scheduled lunch and wants to let her know.

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry but I'm going to have to skip lunch today." Tony said while holding the phone up to his face. As much as he really wants to have lunch with the woman he loves, he has a job to do. Besides the fact Gibbs will kill him if he leaves.

"DiNozzo! Get off the phone and do some work!" Gibbs barked.

"Yeah… He's yelling at me again." Tony said over the phone to Jamie.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs stands up and starts walking over to Tony's desk.

"He got up. I have to go. Love you too." Tony quickly puts the phone down.

Seconds later, Gibbs grabs the phone from Tony's desk and rips the plug out of the wall. Afterwards, he slams the phone on the floor. The phone breaks into a couple pieces and obviously needs to be replaced now.

"This isn't social hour DiNozzo! If I tell you to get off the phone, you do it!"

"Right Boss."

Gibbs turns around to look at the others. Ziva and McGee duck behind their computers.

"Ziva…" Gibbs tries to get her attention.

"I found the residence of the Grandparents. If Danielle managed to escape, she may try going there." Ziva stated. "And I called the local police in Charlotte, North Carolina. They've already setup patrol cars in the area."

"What else?"

"McGee sent Danielle's picture to all transportation services in the area. I widened that search by sending her picture to all police and state police in the surrounding states as well. If she's spotted within seven states of Maryland, in any direction, we'll know. I also faxed the husband's picture, so we'll know if he pops up as well."

"McGee…" Gibbs tries to get his attention to find out what he has.

"I think we have a problem Boss."

"You care to elaborate?"

"I was checking medical history to see if the husband has had any bizarre behavioral issues in the past…"

"You found something."

"He had post-traumatic stress disorder after being sent home when he acquired an injury while doing some type of classified mission. The mission records are highly classified so I can't access…"

"What exactly is the problem, McGee?"

"I was just getting to it."

"It would be best for you if you get to the point quickly."

"While at the house, I found a ripped up medical document. It mentioned the birth of Danielle. So when I looked into her birth history, I found Mary Walsh was a couple weeks pregnant prior to her husband getting home. Because of his condition, he probably didn't even realize Danielle was born earlier than she should have been if she was his child."

"That gives him motive." Gibbs said. "He found out his wife cheated on him."

"And that Danielle isn't his child."

"That's why the wife was killed first. Then the oldest daughter came home to the slaughter and was also killed. Danielle probably came down stairs for breakfast only to witness the fight, got scared and fled." Gibbs said. "DiNozzo…?"

"We may have a problem when trying to approach Danielle." Tony stated.

"I'm sick of hearing the word problem."

"I found a newspaper article about a police situation where Danielle was shot with two tazer guns."

"That's horrible!" McGee exclaimed.

"What does this have to do with finding her?"

"The police thought she wasn't cooperating with them. She was walking away and she didn't know they were yelling at her to stop…"

"DiNozzo… Get to the point."

"I talked to a counselor from her school. Ever since that situation happened, she's been very afraid of authority figures. So she's going to avoid police like the plague."

"Ziva?!"

"Yes?"

"The police patrolling the Grandparent's area… Tell them they need to do it discretely. Put some under-covers out there. We don't need her seeing cops and deciding to go somewhere else."

"Also, the husband's car was located, abandoned in Strasburg, Virginia." Tony added.

"Are their any reports of stolen cars in the vicinity?"

"No… But I contacted the local police of Strasburg. If any cars are reported stolen, we'll know."

"Does anybody in this room know where she is?!" Gibbs barked as looks around the bullpen at the team. "If you all don't find her, you can find another job!"

"Boss, maybe you should take a quick break." McGee said.

"You're getting a little worked up, Gibbs." Ziva agreed.

"We have a scared teen roaming around somewhere! She knows her family was murdered! She knows the man she's been living with is after her! She's afraid of cops! And all she has to help her… Is us! I will NOT let him hurt her! Find him! Find her! And do it now!"

The team goes back to work on trying to locate Danielle. Gibbs walks back to his desk and sits down. He puts his elbows on the desk, holds his arms up and places his face into his hands. He takes a deep breath as he thinks about what it was like to lose his own daughter for fifteen years. Thoughts of what it would be like if it was Jamie who was the one missing cross into his mind. The thought of it being Jamie is what's driving him.

After a couple minutes he takes his hands away from his face. He notices the unopened envelope that's been sitting on his desk since the morning; waiting to be opened. He decides to open it.

Upon opening the envelope he pulls out the contents of it. The envelope contained a couple photos of two people together. As Gibbs flips through the photos, he becomes increasingly angry. He then glares in Tony's direction. Tony doesn't notice because he's at his desk working, or least trying to. Gibbs keeps glaring at Tony with an overwhelming feeling of wanting to shoot him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Gibbs remains seated at his desk staring at the photos of Jamie and Tony together; photos of them sitting at the edge of the water near the Jefferson Memorial. In the photos they look so happy together, but Gibbs doesn't care. All Gibbs can think is how Tony is a womanizer and will eventually end up hurting his daughter Jamie. The over-protective nature overwhelms him. Almost all of his control feels lost. Gibbs stands up, while still holding the photos. His eyes fixate on Tony in anger.

"DiNozzo! Front and center! Now!" Gibbs walks to the middle of the bullpen.

Tony stands up and walks to the center of the bullpen where Gibbs is waiting for him.

"Boss, about the phone thing. I didn't mean to…"

Tony receives a blow in the stomach from Gibbs' fist. Tony drops to the floor gasping for breath. Ziva and McGee look up in shock from behind their computers. Tony is on his knees leaning over with his left arm against the floor and his right arm holding his stomach. Gibbs circles around Tony like a hawk.

"What… Was that… For?" Tony said as he gasps for breath.

"Care to explain these?!" Gibbs drops the photos onto the floor, in front of Tony.

Tony, still on the floor gasping for breath, grabs the photos with his right hand and takes a quick look at the top photo of him and Jamie together. The realization of Gibbs' reaction to him dating his daughter is finally a reality. There were so many moments when Tony thought about the consequences, but still, he feels unprepared for what else he knows is to come.

"I can explain this…" Tony begins to say.

"I'm sure you can DiNozzo! She tripped, fell into your arms and her lips just happen to fall on yours?!" Gibbs kicks Tony in the stomach.

"Gibbs, I don't think…" Ziva tries to step in.

"Nobody asked you to think Ziva! This is none of your business! Sit down and shut up!"

Ziva sits down. Gibbs glares over at McGee who just looks away. He looks back at Tony who is still on the floor. Gibbs steps closer and holds his foot over three of Tony's left hand fingers.

"What did I say would happen if you didn't keep your hands to yourself?"

"Well… You didn't technically say it, but the gist was that you'd break my fingers."

"Exactly!" With his shoe, Gibbs slams on three of Tony's fingers.

"Agh!!!" Tony pulls his left hand inward after three of his fingers being broken.

Gibbs continues to circle around Tony.

"Gibbs, I really must protest to this behavior!" Ziva exclaimed.

Gibbs walks over and stands in Ziva face. The cold eyes of Gibbs penetrate right through her. But she intervened for a reason and at the cost of Gibbs being mad at her. Tony slowly crawls away from Gibbs as he tries to get out of the bullpen.

"If I hear one more word out of your mouth, I'll break your fingers too! You got it!" Gibbs shouted at Ziva.

Ziva backs away and sits down. Gibbs turns back to the middle of the bullpen but sees Tony isn't on the floor anymore. His eyes glance around the room and finally see Tony on the other side of the partition where the other set of desks are. Gibbs stands between his desk and Ziva's desk; looking in the direction of the most wanted wall. Gibbs and Tony stare directly at each other. Tony is holding his left hand due to the three broken fingers.

"I have a perfectly good explanation for this." Tony said.

"Do I look like I care for explanations?!" Gibbs yelled.

"You never really do, Gibbs."

"Am I laughing, DiNozzo?"

Gibbs begins walking in order to go around the partition. Tony walks in the opposite direction of Gibbs in order to keep a good distance between them.

"Alright, look…" Tony begins to say. "Jamie and I have been together for about two months now…"

"Two months?! You've been shacking up with my daughter for two months?!"

"By the shacking up part, you meant sex right?" Tony looks at the expression on Gibbs' face. "Okay… First of all, in regards to the shacking up part, we've never done it…"

"Like I'm really going to believe that coming from the world's horniest dog!"

"I know I always had relationship issues with the whole commitment thing. And that I always appeared to be a womanizer…"

"But you are, Tony." McGee stated.

"Shut up, Probie! You're not helping!"

"McGee's right, DiNozzo… You're like a horny dog that will hump anyone's leg!"

"I don't just do anybody!" Tony exclaimed. "Wait… That came out all wrong."

"You're a dead man, DiNozzo!"

"Hold on Gibbs! Me and Jamie never had sex, alright! She doesn't want to and I respect that."

"Not buying it!"

"But it's the truth!"

Gibbs continues walking around the partition but Tony keeps walking in the opposite direction to keep the distance.

"Alright Gibbs… Boss… I love her. I've never been so in love with a woman in my entire life."

"The word love comes out of your mouth way too much, DiNozzo. You say it about every woman you've ever been with!"

"But this is different! This time I truly mean it!"

"How could you do this behind my back?!"

"Like you would've ever accepted it?!"

"No I wouldn't! But that's not the point, DiNozzo!"

"Me and Jamie knew you would act like this! That's why we never told you!"

"When were you going to tell me?! On your wedding day?"

"We were trying to figure out a way of telling you…"

"Oh really?!"

"I just realized something… Who the hell sent you those pictures?!"

"Don't change the subject!"

Gibbs and Tony continue circling around the partition.

"Whoever sent me those photos, I should thank them! But this isn't about who sent the pictures… This is about you dating my daughter!"

"You're right. I agree. This has nothing to do with who the sent the pictures. It's a shame you found out…"

"It's a shame I found out?!"

"You didn't let me finish!"

"Oh… Please finish!"

"It's a shame you found out this way when me and Jamie really wanted to tell you."

"There is no you and Jamie!" Gibbs pulls out his sidearm and points it at Tony.

Gibbs now stands between his desk and Ziva's desk, looking in the direction of the most wanted wall and pointing his gun at Tony.

"Gibbs! Geez! Put the gun down!"

"Why?!"

"What do you want from me, Gibbs?!"

"Stay away from Jamie!"

"That's the one thing I can't and won't do."

After a minute of silence and staring at each other, Gibbs puts his sidearm away. The safety was on the entire time anyway.

"Than let me make this easy on you, DiNozzo." Gibbs said. "Pack your stuff. You're fired!"

Gibbs moves over and stands by his own desk; giving Tony the opportunity to go to his in order to gather his belongings and leave. Tony walks around the partition in a somewhat cautious manner. He walks to his desk and packs a few things.

When Tony is ready to leave, he takes the clip out of his sidearm and places both on his desk. Tony stares Gibbs in the eyes from across the bullpen. He tosses his badge at Gibbs' feet. Tony walks in the direction of the elevator.

As Gibbs watches Tony walk toward the elevator, he knows he over-reacted. He's so angry at Tony for going behind his back and dating the one person he was warned not to get involved with. But Gibbs stands by his decision to fire Tony.

Tony finally steps onto the elevator. The door closes. Tony is gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After Tony being fired and leaving NCIS Headquarters, Gibbs sits down in his chair. He takes a couple minutes to calm down; though his anger toward Tony will only calm down after him and his daughter are over. It pisses him off how both of them are dating behind his back like this. Gibbs is disappointed in Jamie for her poor taste in men and ticked off at Tony for even touching his daughter. Ziva and McGee remain silent as it's obviously not the time to speak or even make eye contact with Gibbs.

Finally, Gibbs stands up. The others continue to work, or at least make it appear that they are.

"I'm going down to the Forensics Lab." Gibbs stated as he walks around his desk. "Keep searching for the location of Danielle."

Gibbs steps into the elevator and goes down to the Forensic Lab to chat with Abby. She's had enough time to process the evidence, so she should have something to tell him. Besides, Gibbs needs to get away from the bullpen for a while. He enters into the lab.

"Abs, what do you have for me?"

"Nothing that will help you find Danielle. But definitely enough to put the husband… father dude… Away for a long time." Abby looks at Gibbs' facial expression and realizes something in going on. Gibbs can try to hide it all he wants, but Abby can read it in his face when something is bothering him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing… So what exactly do you have for me?"

"I tested the blood from each victim. So it confirms that the two bodies are Lieutenant Mary Walsh and the oldest daughter Candice Walsh."

"That was kind of a given."

"Yes, but the spot of blood on the table wasn't."

"Go on…"

"The spot of blood on table belonged to neither of them. It must have been Danielle's blood. It has the same DNA reference that Candice would have from the mother's side of the family. What it lacks, is the same type of DNA reference to the father. The father… Isn't really her father." Abby notices the expression on Gibbs' face. "Don't I get a yay, woohoo, yippie, go Abs, good job… Anything?"

"We already know Captain James T. Walsh isn't Danielle's father."

"Than why did you make me say all that?"

"You were in the moment." Gibbs winks at Abby.

"All the bloody fingerprints taken from the crime-scene belong to Captain James T. Walsh. The hair samples taken belong to Mary, Candice, Danielle and a couple from James T. There were no foreign fingerprints or strands of hair. So it all confirms our attacker came from within scenario."

"Anything else?"

"By the look on your face, I can tell something is bothering you. What's wrong?"

"Abby… Drop it." Gibbs said. "What else do you have?"

"I have broken pieces of glass, wood, ripped papers, food and a bunch of other stuff you guys pulled from that disaster area. I'm not done with it all yet."

"What about the murder weapon?"

"The murder weapon is a custom made Knuckle Knife. It's a knife that has an eight inch kris blade, which means it's kind of wavy. The handle is stacked segments of fossil walrus tusk. The spiked knuckle guard and skull crusher of the handle are made of brass. There are three distinct patterns of wounds on each body. Patterns made by the blade itself, the spikes on the handle and the little skull crusher pyramid thingie on the bottom of the handle. It all matches this weapon… A knife like this… Is like a dream. The elegant craftsmanship of this knife is a beauty among man. Every girl needs to have a weapon like this Gibbs… I have to get me one of these." She fantasizes about the knife.

"Abs…?"

"Yes…?"

"Focus."

"Right…" She snaps out of the little fantasy. "As I said, there's still a lot of stuff I need to go through…"

McGee runs into the lab.

"Boss…" McGee tries to catch his breath.

"What McGee?"

"A car was reported stolen…"

"From where?"

"From Danielle's home town. She apparently asked a friend if she could use his car. He gave her the keys and she took off. He tried telling his parents the car was in the shop, so they called the shop. They found out it wasn't there so they reported it stolen…"

"Go to the friend's house and found out where Danielle's headed."

"The car was found in Danville, Virginia about ten minutes ago. The police are looking for her."

"They're never going to find her." Gibbs stated. He looks at Abby; examining her outfit. "Abs, you're coming with us."

"I have a lot more evidence to process, Gibbs…"

"No time. We need you in the field."

Gibbs gently grabs Abby's arm. The three of them run out of the lab. They run up to the bullpen on the third floor to pick up Ziva. Now, they're all in the bullpen.

"McGee, I want you to go to the friend's house. We need to know if she's going to the Grandparents house or not. If he knows anything, you get him to spill it!"

"On it Boss."

McGee runs off. Gibbs looks to the girls.

"Ziva, Abby, you two are with me."

"But I'm a lab rat, Gibbs."

"Not today, Abs."

The three of them go to the elevator where they catch-up with McGee who is waiting for it to arrive on the third floor. Once the elevator arrives, they all step into it. The elevator door closes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tuesday**

**Chapter 7**

Around sun rise on Tuesday, Gibbs, along with Ziva and Abby are in Danville, Virginia. McGee has been in Salisbury, Maryland for the passed hour waiting at Danielle's friend's house in order to be able to talk to him. The police are trying to locate the friend, Roger, in order for McGee to be able to talk to him. For the time being, McGee is trying to see if Roger's parents know anything. Finally, Roger was brought home and McGee has been talking with him. Meanwhile, Gibbs, Ziva and Abby are searching the friend's car in Danville, Virginia. The cop who found the car is sitting in his patrol car to keep the area secure.

"It appears another car bashed into the back end and also the passenger side of the car. There's paint transfer, but it's a different color then the husband's car. The husband must have stolen a different car and caught up to her at one point. He must have tried to run her off the road." Ziva said as she examined the back end.

"Gibbs?" Abby tries getting his attention.

"We got gum wrappers, homework papers, pens and apparently a two week old bagel in the backseat." Gibbs said as he examined the backseat.

"Gibbs?"

"Yes Abby?" Gibbs pops out of the car.

"What should I do?"

"I don't know Abs. Anything I guess. Use your imagination."

"If you don't need my help, then why'd you bring me?"

"Danielle has a problem with authority figures. If we try to approach her, she'll run. We need you to approach her first."

"Yeah, you look like an authority figure Gibbs, but Ziva really doesn't… Not much anyway."

"Thank you Abby." Ziva said.

"No offense Ziva."

"None taken. Actually, I found that to be…"

"Are you two done holding hands?"

"A compliment…." Ziva finished her sentence.

"Why can't Ziva do it?"

"Cuz Ziva doesn't know sign language."

"Danielle's deaf?"

"Yes."

"Oh… Then that makes sense."

"Plus… You sure as hell don't look like an authority figure Abs."

"Hey!" Abby looks down at what she's wearing. "Oh… You're right."

"There's nothing here Gibbs. No signs of a struggle. No blood. Nothing." Ziva stated.

"I know."

"What now?" Ziva asked.

"The gas tank is empty, so she's been on foot for a couple hours now." Gibbs stated. "Abby, get to the car and use the computer to figure out how far a person can travel on foot in 7 to 8 hours from this point."

"Ok." Abby walks to the car.

"Ziva, recheck the car to see if we missed anything."

"On it." Ziva continues examining the car.

Gibbs' cell-phone rings so he answers it. McGee is on the other line. Gibbs starts walking toward the car.

"Gibbs." Gibbs stated.

"I finally talked to the friend Roger…"

"Does he know anything?"

"It took me a while to get any info from him…"

"McGee! We're pressed for time here! Cut the chit-chat!"

"Right…" McGee said. "Danielle isn't heading to the Grandparents place in Charlotte, North Carolina. She's heading to Atlanta, Georgia…"

"Why's she going there?"

"That's where her real father lives. They've been in contact for a couple weeks now. Her real father is Brian Lamphy."

"Put a trace on his cell-phone, we need to know where he is."

"I can't do that without being in the office Boss."

"Gibbs?" Abby tries getting his attention.

"Yes Abs?" Gibbs takes the phone away from his ear and straightens out his arm and places it at his side.

"Hello?" McGee said from the other line.

"I can call that Forensic Temp lady Janice to get over to the office…"

"Why?"

"Gibbs?" McGee said again.

"If Janice gets my computer online, then I'd be able to access it from here. Which means I'd be able to put a trace on Brain's cell-phone. And if we're lucky, the GPS locator will be enabled."

"You can do that Abs?"

"Anyone there?" McGee asked.

"I'm a lab rat Gibbs. I can do anything." Abby smiled.

"Alright, do it."

Gibbs closes his cell-phone. On the other side, McGee thought the connection went bad and lost the signal. McGee decided to go back to the office. Abby took out her cell-phone and called Janice.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Gibbs, Ziva and Abby are in the car driving toward Atlanta, Georgia, hoping they'll soon get fix on Brain's cell-phone or come across Danielle or at least be closer then there were if they stayed in Danville, Virginia. They're driving down interstate 85 in North Carolina. Abby sees something pop onto the computer.

"Gibbs! We got a location!"

"Where?"

"He's in Lexington, North Carolina…"

"That's just 20 minutes away."

Gibbs steps on the gas pedal as hard as he could. They sped the rest of the way to get to Lexington, North Carolina. They stop at where Brain's car is. The driver's and passenger door were open. Gibbs sees an arm hanging out of the driver's side door.

"Abs, stay in the car."

Abby gets back into the car. Gibbs and Ziva cautiously approach the car with their guns drawn. Gibbs approaches the driver's side and sees blood starting to drip from the car. He then sees Brian's body. He puts his gun away as he sees there's no danger and that Brian is still alive.

"Ziva, call 911!"

Ziva gets on her phone to make the call.

"Brian, my name is Special Agent Gibbs. I'm with NCIS. I'm here to help. Where's Danielle?"

"She… Ran off."

"In what direction?"

Brian points in the direction Danielle ran off in then Brian's arm drops. Gibbs feels Brain's wrist for a pulse but it was too late. Gibbs and Ziva run to the car and sped off in the direction Danielle went. They drove around for a bit. After a couple minutes, Abby notices a girl.

"There she is!"

Gibbs turns the car onto the street Abby saw her on. Danielle sees the car coming toward her and runs. She then turns and runs into a building. Gibbs stops the car next to the building.

"Abs, come with me." Gibbs gets out of the car. "Ziva, take the car and go around back."

Abby gets out of the car. Ziva moves over into the driver's seat. She then speeds toward the other side of the building. Gibbs and Abby run into the building. Danielle is hiding in a closest with the door opened a crack. When she saw Gibbs run passed, she runs out of the closet in the opposite direction. Gibbs and Abby get outside the building where Ziva is.

"Did she come out?" Gibbs asked.

"No." Ziva answered.

"Ziva drive around the area, she couldn't have gotten far."

Ziva drives off while Gibbs and Abby run back through the building to the other side. When they get to the other side, they don't see Danielle anywhere. They each run in a different direction.

After 25 minutes of searching, Gibbs sees Danielle, in the distance, walking down an empty street. She's walking along the curb with her back toward Gibbs so she doesn't see him. He looks up the street and sees a car at the top of the hill. He notices the front end is all banged up and realizes that's the car that tried to run Danielle off the road. The car begins moving forward and eventually speeds up. Gibbs pulls out his gun and fires a couple shots. The car swerves to the right to go down a side street. Gibbs runs in the direction Danielle is in. Danielle walks passed one of the side streets and continues down the street. Suddenly, the car came out from that side street. Gibbs fired a couple shots again as the car sped towards Danielle. The NCIS car with Ziva is driving comes speeding out of nowhere and rams into the car James is in. Both cars spin out of control. Once gaining control, James drives off down another side street. Gibbs comes to see if Ziva is alright.

"You alright?"

"My shoulder kinda hurts, but I'm fine." Ziva stated. "Go get Danielle."

Gibbs continues down the street in order to get to Danielle. She turns around to see if anybody is following her. She sees Gibbs and runs. She runs down a side street and Gibbs follows. Gibbs chases Danielle for a little while up and down a bunch of streets.

While chasing Danielle down a street, Gibbs notices a James' car is on the side street heading in toward the street they're on. The car screeches as it turns the corner to get onto the street and not too far away from where Danielle is. Danielle stops in her tracks and is frozen in fear as the car is racing toward her. While still running toward Danielle, Gibbs pulls out his gun again but since he's somewhat behind Danielle he has no clear shot.

Abby comes running from the side and jumps at Danielle, she grabs her while in the air and the both of them go rolling off to the side as the car passes them. With having a clear shot and the car speeding toward him, Gibbs fires a couple shots at the wind-shield of the car on the driver's side. One of the bullets hits James in the head making the car swerve to the left and hitting a telephone pole. Gibbs runs to the car only to see James is dead. He puts his gun away when he realizes he is dead.

As Gibbs begins to walk over to Abby and Danielle, he sees that Danielle is getting really anxious. Gibbs thought she would try to run, so he stops and backs up a bit. While sitting on the ground, Abby gently places her hand on Danielle's cheek and gently moves her head to face her. Abby begins sign language to Danielle and she responds.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The sign language conversation**

"We're here to help. My name is Abby."

"Who is he?"

"That's Special Agent Gibbs."

Danielle looks at Gibbs.

"Hi." Gibbs signs.

"Hello." Danielle signs back.

Danielle looks back at Abby.

"He works for NCIS."

"What's NCIS?"

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service."

"Navy cops?"

"Yes."

"I didn't do anything wrong!"

"We know."

"Then why chase me?"

"We know what happened at home and why he was after you. We've been looking for you in order to protect you from him."

"But you don't look like a cop."

"I work in the Forensics lab. I'm the Forensic Specialist for NCIS."

"They don't have a dress code?"

"They do. But Gibbs makes sure that dress code doesn't apply to me since I work better when I feel comfortable. And this is the way I feel most comfortable."

"That's nice of him."

"Yes it is. He's not such a bad guy."

"I'm afraid of cops." Danielle sighs.

"I know what happened to you and I'm sorry."

"My sister? She was supposed to come home this morning. Is she ok?"

Abby looks to Gibbs and so does Danielle.

"I'm sorry." Gibbs signs.

Abby and Danielle look at each other again. Danielle has an expression of sadness upon her face.

"I'm so sorry for your lost Danielle."

"What will happen to me? Where will I go?"

"Probably go live with other family members."

"The only other family members I have are my Grandparents. I love them."

"Is it alright if we bring you there?"

"Yes."

"Want to go now?"

"Can we eat something first? I'm really hungry."

"Of course we can."

**End sign language conversation**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abby and Danielle stand up just as Ziva finally drives into the area after trying to find where everybody is. Gibbs calls the local police about the second car with a dead body inside. After making the phone-call, all four of them get into the car and go off to find someplace to get a bite to eat.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The team is now at the NCIS building after dropping off Danielle at her Grandparents house. Abby is down in the lab finishing up with some evidence. Gibbs, Ziva and McGee are at their desks writing their reports. Occasionally, Ziva and McGee glance over at Tony's empty desk. Gibbs is sitting at his desk looking down at some papers. Jamie steps off the elevator and immediately walks to the work area. As she passes Ziva's desk, Ziva and McGee look up but try to pretend like they're still working. Gibbs looks up. Jamie walks around her father's desk and stops right by the chair. Gibbs turns his chair in order to face Jamie. They stare at each other for a couple seconds.

"How dare you!" Jamie slaps Gibbs across the face.

Ziva and McGee are now completely shocked at what they've just witnessed.

"We'll talk about this at home." Gibbs stated.

"We're gonna talk about this now!" Jamie exclaimed.

"Interrogation room." Gibbs stands up.

Gibbs and Jamie walk to the interrogation room. Once inside, Gibbs closes the door.

"You're such a stubborn bastard!" Jamie exclaimed.

"I'm not the only stubborn person in this room! I may be a bastard, but you're the one who went behind my back and started dating Tony!"

"What's wrong with Tony!"

"There's a lot of things wrong with Tony! If you want me to list them, we'd be here all night!"

"If there's so much wrong with him, then why'd you keep him around for so long!"

"Cuz he's a damn good agent and I always thought of him as a son!"

"You thought of him as a son?"

"Not anymore. Not since he start shacking up with you."

"We've never had sex!"

"Well at least both of you collaborated well on that part."

"So you don't believe me when I say me and him have never had sex! That's nice! I'm your daughter and you don't even believe me!"

"Like I'm supposed to believe you and him haven't done it! Why don't you just admit you have!"

"How can I admit something we've never done before!"

"He's a womanizer! He goes out with girls just to get laid! Then he'll ditch them before any type of commitment stuff gets brought up! That's the way he is!"

"I know all about that!"

"Then why are you still with him!"

"You obviously don't believe a man can change when the right girl comes along!"

"Not when we're talking about Tony!"

"He respects the fact that I don't wanna have sex right now!"

"I'm sure Tony's very respectful of that."

"There's no need to be a sarcastic butthole! And yes, he completely respects the fact that I don't want to. And that's a good thing! It shows just how much he truly loves me!"

"You love him?"

"Yes… Very much."

"Well, you better unlove him."

"You can't just unlove somebody! Besides, I'm not gonna stop seeing him just cuz you're being an overprotective bastard!"

"I don't wanna see you get hurt!"

"What hurt me is seeing Tony in the hospital with three broken fingers! Now that hurt!"

"He knew the consequences of his actions! I told him to keep his hands off of you!"

"I'm not a little girl! I'm a grown woman who doesn't need you sticking your nose into my life! I can make my own decisions!"

"He's not good enough for you!"

"Why don't you let me be the one who decides who's good enough for me!"

"Cuz you're obviously making a very poor choice!"

"Like you've never made a poor choice in your life!"

"Being with him is a big mistake!"

"Then let me be the one to find out if it truly is a mistake or not! The only way to see if two people are compatible is if they try. Please let us try to see if it'll work. We love each other."

"I know how it'll end up! The whole thing is a big mistake!"

"Then let me make my own mistakes! It's not like you haven't made mistakes before!"

"But it's Tony! If you look up the word, mistake, in a dictionary, you'll see his picture!"

"And what about you! Look up the word, bastard, in a dictionary… Oh what do you know, a picture a you!" Jamie exclaimed. "You talk to me about mistakes! You're the one who chooses, other then mom, the most horrible women to be with! You're the one who has been married three times! You can't even keep a woman happy enough to wanna stay with you! Talk about pathetic!" Jamie sees the expression on her father's face as he looks slightly downward. "That was a low blow. I'm sorry."

Gibbs says nothing. He walks to the door, opens it and leaves the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sunday**

**Chapter 10**

Sometime around late Sunday afternoon, Gibbs drove to the cemetery in order to visit the grave of his wife Shannon. As he walks in the direction of the grave, he hears the sounds of a violin. The grave is just beyond a tree, so he can't actually see, but he knows who it is. Gibbs quietly walks up and stands behind the tree so Jamie can't see he's there. He leans up against the tree, closes his eyes, and just listens to the sweet sound of Jamie's violin playing. Jamie is beside the grave, knelt down sitting on her feet, and playing her antique violin.

After a couple more minutes, Jamie stops her violin playing. She then wipes a tear from her eye. She begins to put the violin back inside its carrying case.

"I hope you liked that song Mom. I picked it out especially for you. It's a beautiful sounding violin, don't you think? It's an antique that Tony bought for me."

Jamie looks at the grave.

"I'm sorry I haven't come to visit you. I've been so afraid of how I'd feel by coming here. I'm not really a cemetery type of person. The day of the accident is such a blur. And I miss you so much Mom. I wish you were here."

Jamie begins getting teary-eyed. Gibbs is still standing behind the tree, listening to every word.

"Dad is being a bastard as usual. The guy I mentioned, the one who bought me the antique violin, he works with Dad. And I'm dating him. I know you're probably thinking it's a bad idea to be going out with one of Dad's coworkers, but… It wasn't planned. It just… Happened. He's a really great guy. We click so well with each other. He makes me feel so special, like I'm the only girl in the entire world. When I lay in his arms, I feel so safe. He makes me happy. And I'm so lucky to have him, even though Dad may not think he's not so great…"

Jamie sighs as she wipes a couple leaves away from the grave.

"Dad has a problem with Tony cuz, one, he works with him. But the main reason is cuz Tony has always been a womanizer. So Dad is just trying to protect me from getting hurt. It's nice that he loves me and wants to not see me get hurt. But with my relationship with Tony, I know I'm not. Cuz I know Tony truly loves me. For one thing, he bought me this antique violin, and believe me it wasn't cheap. Another thing is the fact that we've never had sex. Tony completely respects the fact that I just don't want to. It's not that I believe in that Catholic rule, no sex before marriage. It's just… I don't know exactly. I guess I'm just not ready for it. And it's not like I'm incredibly eager to lose my virginity either. And Tony respects that. He never tries to seduce me or pressure me into having sex with him. Last Sunday night was the first time we slept in the same bed. We slept naked too. But nothing happened. We just cuddled all night. It was nice. I kinda lied to Dad about it. Don't tell Dad though. I told him I was gonna go sleep over at Abby's place. Abby covered for us. She's a really good friend…"

Jamie sighs again after taking a moment of silence. Gibbs is still standing behind the tree.

"I wish you were here Mom. I could really use your help. Me and Dad got into a fight five days ago. The fight was over Tony, but you probably already guessed that…." Jamie begins getting emotional and starts crying. "Me and Dad lost 15 years as it is. For a long time I always thought he abandoned me. But it was all a misunderstanding. We still have so much to catch up on. It's been so great to have my father back. But right now… I feel like I've lost him. I said some harsh things when we argued. But it doesn't quite compare to how he's making me feel the passed couple of days…" Jamie wipes her tears away. "Dad hasn't spoken to me in five days. He won't look at me. He won't eat the food I make. He won't say good night to me. He doesn't give me a kiss on the forehead or on the cheek. If I go to visit him in the office, he'll just leave or come up with some lame excuse of why he has to leave. When I go into the basement to work on the boat with him, he stops and goes upstairs. I try to talk to him and he just ignores me…" She wipes a couple more tears away. "Even though he's not out of sight, it's like I'm living with an empty shell. He's become emotionally unresponsive. I feel so unloved and abandoned. It's like everything he felt for me has just shut down. I've never felt so worthless in my life…" Jamie puts her face into her hands and begins crying even more.

Gibbs is still behind the tree wiping his own tears away as he's never felt so bad that he hurt his own daughter like he has.

Gibbs finally comes out from behind the tree. He walks over to Jamie. He places his hand on Jamie's shoulder. She looks up at him with her teary eyes. Gibbs knelt down sitting on his feet and Jamie wraps her arms him. She places her head on his shoulder and keeps crying. She's never held onto him so tightly before.

"I'm sorry Daddy… I want us to be the way we were. I need it. I need you to love me. Please don't abandon me like this. I'll break up with Tony if you want me to. I'll be unhappy. I'll do anything…" Jamie continues crying. "I need your love more then anything in the world… Just please don't stop loving me."

Gibbs holds Jamie in his arms as she keeps crying. He kisses her on the head.

"I'm so sorry sweetie… I know I overreacted and I apologize. I didn't mean to hurt you…" Gibbs holds her tighter. "I don't want you to be unhappy…" Jamie lifts her head and Gibbs gently places his hands on Jamie's cheeks. He wipes away her tears with his thumbs. "I want you to be happy. And if being with Tony makes you happy… Then stay with him."

Jamie looks into her father's eyes with her teary eyes.

"But you don't approve…"

"Don't care what I think…"

"How can I not? I love you Dad."

Gibbs brings Jamie's head back to his shoulder and they wrap their arms around each other again.

"I love you too sweetie." Gibbs kisses her on the head again. "Just give me some time to get used to the fact of you and Tony being together."

"Ok."

"I'll even give him his job back."

A minutes passes as Gibbs continues to hold Jamie in his arms.

"Can we work on our boat?" Jamie asked.

"I'd love to on our boat with you." Gibbs answered.

Jamie finally smiles while in the comfort of her father's arms. Gibbs held Jamie in his arms until she was calm. After a couple minutes, they left the cemetery, went back home and started working on their boat.

**THE END**

This concludes the story "Daughters". Coming soon will be the next story in this series. But until then, I hope you enjoyed this story.


End file.
